


Log Off

by Bella420



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella420/pseuds/Bella420
Summary: You catch the hot single dad in an intimate moment.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Log Off

“How was virtual class today?” You ask your daughter, as you close the fridge from putting the leftovers from dinner away. 

“It was fine mom.” Yawning, your daughter stretches, hopping out of her seat and snapping the top of the laptop shut. “I have a project that I’m working on for English class with Emma. We were just talking on Skype, it’s due at the end of next week.”

“Isn’t Emma the one with the cute dad?” You smirk wiggling your eyebrows.

“Mooomm,” your daughter rolls her eyes. “I’m going to bed before this conversation gets any weirder.”

“Goodnight honey.” You call out as she heads up the stairs.

About an hour later, a steaming cup of tea in your hand, you grab the laptop off the island and head upstairs yourself. Shutting your bedroom door you set your tea on your nightstand, dropping the laptop on your bed while you go through your nighttime routine. 

Settling back against your pillows sipping your tea you open your laptop, content with scrolling through the news in the dark while you unwind from your day. The screen opens, and you notice that your daughter forgot to log out from the video chat with Emma from earlier this evening. Dragging the cursor over to the “x,” you’re about to exit, but a movement catches your eye. “What is that?” You think to yourself.

The better question would have been who, as you see the figure of a man walk across the screen. Clad in only grey sweatpants set low on the hips, it seems the man on the screen was doing what you were doing not so long ago, getting ready to turn in for the night. Lights around the room go dark, and again the stranger pops up in the frame of the camera. Although it isn’t a stranger. As the person settles in on their bed, their face comes into focus on the laptop screen, the television in their room illuminating the features of their face.

It was Emma’s dad!

“I should log off...” your internal monologue is screaming, but you can’t seem to tear your eyes away from the screen. You always thought Emma’s dad was attractive, you would catch glimpses of him in the background during your daughter’s virtual class, and he was the talk of all of the single mom’s including yourself. However, this was the first time you have gotten to actually study him, and what a view he was blessing you with!

Your eyes roamed up his long legs, to his expansive chest littered with tattoos. You were never a huge fan of tattoos, maybe one or two, but he seemed to be completely covered, and it fit him perfectly. He definitely took care of himself, his abs and pecs were expertly defined, his body oozing with confident masculinity. Finally settling on his face, you were met with a square jaw decorated by a lush beard. You bet it was nice and soft, and you contemplated what it would be like to stroke it with your fingertips. From what you remember he had beautiful blue eyes, but now they looked a tad bit darker under the low light. Either way, there was no denying that Emma’s dad was hot. 

Your eyes are glued to the screen as he runs a hand over his chest, down his abs, settling on top of his cock. You bite your lip as you watch him palm himself through his pants, eyes fluttering shut as he rubs the length of his shaft. 

You didn’t even realize you were holding your breath until you blow it out in a low huff as he slips his hands to the side of his sweats and pulls them down, releasing his cock. Springing free, the head of his cock slaps against his stomach with a small “thunk.” 

He was big. Probably the biggest you have ever seen, and involuntarily your cunt clenches around nothing as your thoughts wander to what it would be like to have him filling you. Would you be able to take him? You would definitely be up to the challenge. 

Your tongue slowly licks your lips as you watch his hand tease his head a few times before it slides all the way down to the base. His strokes were meticulous, as if he didn’t want to go too fast, but take his time and get lost in the moment. Reaching into his side table with his free hand he pulls out a small container of lube. Flicking the cap open, he squirts a generous amount onto himself while continuing his ministrations. You can hear the squelch of the lube with each pass of his hand, and you only wish that you can reach through the screen and offer him some assistance. 

A moan passes from your lips and you quickly clamp your hand over your mouth. Searching the screen you frantically look in the corner to see that your mike is on and not muted. Fumbling with the mouse you quickly click over “microphone off”. Bringing your eyes back to the beautiful man on the bed, you study his face. “Is that a smirk? Shit! He didn’t hear you did he?”

You’re too far invested now at this point. A flood of arousal hits your panties, and you squeeze your thighs together to quell some of the ache, all the while keeping your eyes on the man on your screen. His pace quickens, his hand pumping up and down from his shaft to his head in a steady rhythm, giving his head a little twist before swiftly sliding his hand back down to the base. Dropping the lube on the mattress below, his other hand moves to cup his balls, massaging them between his fingers. You hear his grunts fill your ears through the speakers as he brings himself closer to his release. 

His mouth pops open, and you can barely see a slight sheen of sweat on his brow. His grunts have turned into low moans, his hand moving intensely over his cock, and you can picture the throbbing in your mind as if it was in your own hand.

“Fuck… fuck!” He cries out, and his whole body tenses, his hips thrusting upward, and thick ropes of cum spurt out of his cock and onto his stomach and chest. Your mouth waters because at this point you would do almost anything to be allowed to lean over his body and clean his mess with your tongue. 

You blink slowly, watching his chest rise and fall, and hear his breathing become even as he wills himself down from his high. Reaching for tissues on his side table he cleans himself off, tossing the used tissues on the floor below. Inching his sweats back up, in a swift motion he grabs his laptop, and you freeze. “Oh God…”

His voice is raspy, low, but with a hint of amusement. 

“My name is Chris,” he chuckles, as you gasp. “Next time, I want to be the one enjoying the show.” He says before the screen goes black. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated and encouraged!
> 
> Check out my Tumblr @labella420


End file.
